


Murderous Ex

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Ending, Confrontations, F/M, Fights, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Molly Jones thought she had left William behind her. She thought she had escaped him until he ends up right on her doorstep. There will be no escaping this time, Molly realises. No way to escape at all.





	Murderous Ex

Molly Jones was thinking about William Walker again. William was a violent brute with a narrow face and harsh eyes.

Molly walked over to the window and reflected on her hilly surroundings. She had always loved chilly Canada with its little, lively lakes. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel relaxed.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the violent figure of William Walker.

Molly gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a small, thin, slender librarian with black hair and big eyes. Her friends saw her as a little, lively life of the party. Once, she had even taken a raving drunk down when he was hitting at her at her favourite bar.

But not even a small person who had once taken a raving drunk down when he was hitting at her at her favourite bar, was prepared for what William had in store today.

The hail pounded like rocks against the roof, making Molly nervous. Molly grabbed a weathered broom that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Molly stepped outside and William came closer, she could see the dangerous glint in his eye.

William glared at Molly with a murderous gaze. He said, in hushed tones, "I came to finish what we started."

Molly looked back, even more nervous and still fingering the weathered broom. "William, you treated me like your slave. You wanted my to drop out of college and help you sell drugs," she replied.

Molly studied William's narrow face and harsh eyes. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Molly in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you William."

William looked infuriated, his emotions raw like an open book.

Molly could actually hear William's last shreds of sanity shatter into a million pieces. Then the violent man lunged forward, knocking the broom from Molly's grasp.

Nothing could be done to ease Molly's nerves as the life slowly drained from her as she gasped for air, desperately clawing at the fingers that encircled her throat.


End file.
